


The Breaking Point

by zoegrover



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegrover/pseuds/zoegrover
Summary: Takes place before Infinity War.Michelle Jones has gotten used to patching up her boyfriend after his nightly patrol, but this one particular injury sends her over the edge.(I promise the story is much better then the summary!)





	The Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of this.
> 
> Also this is based off a prompt I found floating around the internet- "Death sounds kind of nice right now." "You sound kind of like a fucking moron right now."

In the few months that Michelle Jones and Peter Parker have been dating, they’ve established a routine. He comes to her house after school, they do homework and study together until six when he goes home to eat dinner with Aunt May, and then he leaves for his rounds at seven. Whenever he gets injured trying to take down the bad guys, he texts her and about a minute later he’s coming in through her window so she can patch up his latest wound. She’s helped him take care of knife wounds, minor gunshot wounds, dislocated joints, bruises that lasted for days, a possible concussion, and something that MJ is ninety-nine percent sure was a broken arm. These last few months have made her very glad she took that basic first aid course during her freshman year. It’s their system. It works.

However, on this particular Wednesday night in the middle of October, when MJ gets the text from Peter, she’s annoyed. It’s almost two a.m., she has a test in AP World history on Europe’s economy after World War One tomorrow that’s worth twenty-five percent of her quarter average, and she should have been asleep hours ago. The only reason she hasn’t gone to sleep yet is because she hasn’t gotten the text from Peter saying that he got home okay, and she’s more than a little worried about him, not that she’s ever going to tell anyone that. Her concern for her superhero boyfriend overrides the annoyance, so she gets up and opens her window just as he rolls in, collapsing on her floor. Her annoyance and urge to yell at him for being out so late evaporates instantly.

“Holy shit, Peter. What the hell did you do?” 

He’s curled up in a fetal position with his hands pressed against a gash on his lower abdomen. MJ can’t see much but she can tell that’s its deep considering blood is seeping through his hands, staining his suit a darker red, and dripping onto her floor. Suddenly she’s very thankful she got rid of her carpet last year. She collapses onto her knees next to him, grabbing the first aid kit that she keeps in her dresser because of him.

“Couple guys trying to rob a bank. There were four of them. Thought I knocked one guy out, so I decided tied up all the others before I dealt with him,” Peter said, in a strained voice.

“He wasn’t unconscious, wasn’t he? I need you to stand up. We have to get this suit off you.”

Peter stood up on shaky legs, leaning on her desk for support as she carefully stripped the suit off him, trying not to make his injury worse.

“Nope. Turned around to tie him up and he sliced me with his knife. Managed to tie him up and call the police before the pain really set in.”

“Did you get Karen to call Mr. Stark?”

“No.”

“Peter.”

“It’s really not that deep,” he said as MJ helped him lie back on the ground, “and with my accelerated healing I’ll be fine by tomorrow morning as long as we clean it and bandage it. Look, the blood is already slowing.”

“Maybe that’s because you’re running out of blood.”

“MJ.”

She studied him for a long moment.

“Please MJ. I’m fine. Really.”

She closes her eyes and tilts her head back.

“Fine,” she says through gritted teeth, “but I’m texting May and telling her that you’re staying with me tonight. I’m not letting you swing your way across Queens in this state.”

She gets up, digs her phone out from under the mounds of blankets on her bed, and tries to ignore that fact that her hands are shaking as she sends a quick text to May, so that she doesn’t tear the city apart looking for her missing nephew. She gets a text back almost immediately, and she can almost feel the concern and relief radiating though the phone. She opens up one of her dresser drawers to pull out one of Peter’s shirts that he’s left in her room from the other times she’s had to tend to his injuries over the last few months and kneels down next to him.

“How’s your pain level,” she asks as she opens up the first aid kit and pulls out bandages and antibacterial spray.

“Really, really, high. Do you have any pain meds?”

“No. You used them all up last time, and I haven’t had any time to pick up more. Just be thankful you’re not dead in an alley somewhere because you collapsed while swinging from blood loss.”

“Death means no pain. Death sounds kind of nice right now.”

Those words have more of an effect on her than she cares to admit. “You sound kind of like a fucking moron right now,” she says as she wills away the tears that are beginning to prick at the corners of her eyes.

Peter notices the change her mood almost immediately. 

“MJ,” he says, reaching up to touch her face.

“Don’t move,” she says, batting his hand away.

Peter lies back down, watching her face carefully as she cleans and bandages his wound with the efficiency of someone who’s done it a hundred times. It’s rare of her to show much emotion other than annoyance, so he’s a bit unsure of what he’s supposed to do. She doesn’t say a word as she helps him pull on a new shirt, packs up the first aid kit, and puts it away. Her back is turned to him as he stands up.

“MJ…”

“Don’t,” she says, whirling around and pointing at him, “don’t you dare joke about dying ever again. Do you hear me?”

Peter is taken aback by the tears that are rolling down her cheeks. He simply stares at her, taking her in. He takes in her shaking hand that’s pointing at him, the way her cheeks are flushed with anger, and the way her chest is heaving up and down like she can’t breathe. Peter doesn’t say anything. He takes a few steps forward, wraps his arms around her waist, and kisses her softly. MJ doesn’t move for a few moments, but eventually she wraps her arms around her neck, pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. Peter pulls back first, resting his forehead against hers as he guides her to sit down on the bed. She sits down on the edge and buries her face in her hands as sobs rack her body. He stands in front of her, in between her knees, with his arms wrapped loosely around her waist and his head rested against the top of her head. They stayed like that for what feels like forever until her sobs begin to slow.

“You almost died today Peter,” she says, her voice still thick with tears.

“But I didn’t,” he responds, stroking her hair softly.

“But you almost did,” she says jerking her head up to look at him, “you almost did Peter. If that knife had gone half an inch deeper, it would have punctured your stomach. You may have accelerated healing, but not even that would have saved you if you didn’t get medical help fast enough.”

“That didn’t happen. It could have, but it didn’t. I’m. Going. To. Be. Fine. Can we just be thankful for that?”

“You can, but I can’t,” MJ says in a voice that makes Peter’s heart twist. “You shrug off your near-death experiences like it’s nothing. They might be nothing to you, but they’re something to me. They’re something to May and Ned and every other person that knows you’re Spiderman. Every single night, I lie awake in bed until I get a text from you saying that you’re home safe because I can’t stop thinking about all your near-death experiences, and I can’t help but think that this time might actually be the time when you don’t get off so lucky.”

Peter sinks down on to the bed next to her.

“Why didn’t you say anything to me?”

“The same reason May and Ned don’t say anything. You love saving people. You love being the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. What kind of friends would we be if we took that away from you, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I took that away from you or made you feel guilty? I put all my worries aside because I love you too much to say anything!”

Her eyes go wide when she realizes what she said.

“You love me,” Peter says softly.

“That’s what I said isn’t it,” she said, staring at the floor.

“MJ. MJ, look at me.”

She slowly raised her head so they were making eye contact. Peter leaned in slowly but stopped right before their lips met.

“I love you too Michelle Jones,” he said softly before capturing her mouth with his.

When they pulled apart, he held her face in his hands, so she couldn’t look away.

“I love you so much, but I can’t promise that I’m never going to get severely hurt again. I just can’t. But,” he said, wiping away the tears that were beginning to fall down her face again, “I can promise that I will do everything I can to stay safe, so I can come back home to you. I promise. Okay?”

MJ nodded, and Peter kissed her forehead softly.

“Good. Now let’s get some sleep.”

MJ wordlessly slid under the covers and faced the wall. Once she was comfortable, Peter lay down next to her, wrapping one arm around her waist, intertwining his legs with hers, burying his face in the crook of her neck, and pulling the covers up over them. They both instantly relaxed, reveling in the feeling of just being with one another. Just before they could be claimed by sleep, MJ spoke up.

“If you tell anyone that I said I love you first, I will murderer you. I do have a reputation to uphold.”

Peter laughed softly.

“I won’t,” he said kissing her neck.

“Good,” she murmured sleepily, “good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoyed that! This is my first fanfic for this fandom, so feedback is greatly appreciated! This is also not betaed, so please let me know if there are any glaring grammar/spelling mistakes that I need to fix. If any of y'all are a fan of Guardians of the Galaxy, I recently wrote a one shot for that fandom, and I would love it if y'all would check it out!


End file.
